1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to through air dryer (TAD) fabrics, and more particularly, to TAD fabrics have a composite whereby side fabric portions are woven to the main body portion of the fabric.
2. Background of the Invention
There is continuing need to improve the fabrics used in TAD applications. For typical dryers such as non-TAD, there is a need to alternate standard and, for example, PPS yarns, to prevent tension variation during the heat-setting process. Still further, PPC is used in some fabrics across the entire width of the fabric, and this is very expensive. PPS does not have the same level of tenacity as PET, so a combination is better.
In many TAD machines, the paper that is produced is trimmed at the forming section prior to being transferred to the TAD fabric. At the TAD section, as depicted in FIG. 1, hot air is blown going through the paper 100 and passing through the fabric 102 and drum 104. However, as the paper was previously trimmed, there is an area of the fabric 106 that received more air flow at higher temperatures.
The result is that the fabric that is not in contact or otherwise protected by the paper web is exposed to the harsher paper machine running conditions than if the fabric was protected by the web. This result in premature wear or other destruction of the fabric.
Accordingly, a need exists for a TAD fabric having the ability to survive under the harsh environments longer by postponing the wear at the exposed sides of the fabric.